


The Big Surprise!

by TheAO3DreamWalker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Quadruplets!!!, Tsukishima Kei is a Dork, Yamaguchi Tadashi is ADORABLE and CUTE, also, holy cow that's an actual tag, kill me non of my tags makes sense, other dynamics not mentioned, sorry - Freeform, sorry!!!, that is also an actual tag, too precious for this world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAO3DreamWalker/pseuds/TheAO3DreamWalker
Summary: With each and every passing day, I’m falling more and more in love with you.--- Or, Tsukki and Yams find out that Yams is pregnant with quads!





	The Big Surprise!

Tadashi nervously smoothed a hand down his protruding middle. Today was the day he’d find out how many pups he would be expecting. On his first check up, he was immediately told and congratulated with the news of twins, which was weirdly strange since he was barely a month pregnant. However, weeks later, Tadashi felt odd and went back for a check up. This time he was told he’s carrying triplets but the doctors and nurses weren’t sure themselves. He may even be carrying quadruplets. They’d sent him back home with another appointment planned for a week later. By then, surely they would know how many pups exactly Tadashi is carrying. 

 

He’s wondering to himself if he should be nervous or not that Kei is with his this time. The previous times, Kei was not able to go with him but this time he cleared up his schedule just so he could go with Tadashi. Maybe he can give them a piece of his mind making his omega all sick and worried about how many pups Tadashi is currently carrying. 

 

“Tsukishima Tadashi,” a nurse finally called out and Tadashi let out a sigh of relief. Kei leaned down to aid his pregnant omega, trying his best to support and help Tadashi in any way that he can since his omega was very big for being three months far along. Tadashi gave Kei a faint smile as he was helped up and off the chair. He couldn’t lie and say that he didn’t feel helpless having his mate help him with everything with the added weight in his stomach. 

 

The nurse gave him a warm, calming smile. She had been helping Tadashi out the past few months he’s been visiting the hospital. Tadashi could even say they were well acquainted with each other. That makes everything a lot easier since she already knows their current situation. 

 

“Please, come this way,” she nicely instructed and showed them the way to their destined room. Upon reaching the room, Tadashi’s body automatically went to go rest on the bed, being well-versed in these situations and check-ups. The nurse sweetly chuckled at him. 

 

“I’m sure your back and feet must be killing you huh, dear?” 

 

Tadashi could only faintly nod with an embarrassed blush. He didn’t want to appear as rude or anything but he’s got to admit, his pups are killing him. Kei stood awkwardly by his side not knowing what to do since they were first-time parents and he wasn’t as experienced as Tadashi was with check-ups and such. 

 

“You must be Mr. Tsukishima, right?” the nurse asked and Kei nodded at her politely. “Sorry, that should have already been obvious but previous times that your mate has been here, he’s come alone.” Kei tensed at this. The nurse immediately raises her hands and waves him off. “Don’t worry. It’s no big deal. I’m not saying this to make you feel bad since I’m sure your omega must be a handful,” she turned to Tadashi and gave him a wink at that who blushed in return. 

 

“To be honest, I was surprised to see Tadashi show up so much--which isn’t any trouble or burden to us at all. With all his visits, we’ve all come to love him.” Tadashi blushes at this and Kei smiles a little. Well, what can he say? His omega was simply the cutest thing in the world. He can’t even blame them for falling for his charms. “His first visit was to confirm his pregnancy which I’m sure was supposed to be a surprise for you, Mr. Tsukishima. His second visit was just out of concern since he was feeling strange with the addition of a new baby and added weight gain. His second visit was most definitely a surprise of triplets and what could possibly be a fourth child in there.” The nurse chuckled to herself and began to set up her equipments. 

 

“Your husband seems to be a warrior here, carrying so many pups in there.” Tadashi’s face reddened tenfold as Kei sported a proud smirk. “I’m sorry if we’ve inconvenience you two with not knowing how many pups there are. It’s not unheard of to have more than two or three kids at once but it’s not that common either. Well, aren’t you two a lucky pair?” 

 

She applied a cool gel to Tadashi stomach and gently rubbed it on him before grabbing her wand and started exploring the vast expanse of Tadashi’s belly. There on the screen was evidently four tiny little bodies sleeping snugly next to one another. That brought a single tear fall onto Tadashi’s cheeks as Kei stared at the screen in awe. Kei grasped Tadashi’s hand in his as he nuzzled lovingly into Tadashi’s shoulder. 

 

“Those are our babies, Tadashi,” Kei said and there was no doubt that it was filled with love and awe for his new family. “I love you so much.” 

 

“I love you more,” Tadashi whispered back just as lovingly before kissing Kei’s lips. 

 

“Thank you for this, all of this, Tadashi. I would’ve never been this happy if it wasn’t for you.” 

 

Tadashi shook his head. “No, thank you. Because of you Kei, I’m here right now carrying our four lovely pups. We’re going to be such a big and loving family, Kei. I just know that we are.” 

 

The nurse couldn’t stop the small smile that formed on her lips. Those two truly seemed to be in love and there’s nothing that will ever get between them. She wishes them the best. 

 

After Tadashi’s check up, the nurse recommended that Tadashi should stop working early. It was concerning for the two but she promised to write him a letter of maternity leave. It was more important that he takes time off to rest now since he’s pregnant with four pups. 

 

“Also, feel free to drop by if you two ever need anything. We’re always welcome to you two and your babies.” 

 

The two Tsukishima's offered her a warm smile and wave before heading off with exciting news to tell their friends and families. 

 

“How about we tell them tomorrow?” Tadashi suggested. Kei frowned at that. 

 

“Why? I wanna tell our friends and families about them now.” 

 

Tadashi chuckled at Kei. “I know, I know. You’re excited and happy but I’m just so tired Kei. You have no idea how hard it is to be carrying four pups. I thought Chikara had a hard life with his twins. Now, look at us, with our four new babies who are going to be living inside me for the next six to five months. We’re going to be swamped. Can I just sleep for one night? Please?” Tadashi begged and Kei was immediately giving in and letting him get away with whatever he wants. After all, how could he ever say no to his cute omega? 

 

_“WHAT?!?!”_ Kei’s mother yelled through the phone. _“Tadashi’s pregnant with four pups?!"_ she asked excitedly and Kei rolled his eyes before replying with a yes. _“That’s great! Your father and I will come visit as soon as possible. Wait for us!”_

 

Kei couldn’t help but roll his eyes again. She can’t just magically pop up into their home in the next hour or something. And besides, it’s not like they’re going anywhere. She’s exaggerating too much. 

 

_ “Whatever you say, mom. Please tell dad about the news too since he’s working so I don’t want to bother him at work.”  _

 

_ “Oh please, your dad’s not that busy to not care about his future grandchildren.”  _

 

_ “Well, I’m not like you and Akiteru so I’m not going to distract him while he’s working.”  _

 

_ “Boo, you’re so boring Kei, just like your father.”  _

 

_ “Yes, yes, bye mom.”  _

 

_ “What?! You’re already done talking???”  _

 

_ “Yes, mom. I have to go now before Tadashi wakes up and starts crying because I didn’t make breakfast yet. Bye.”  _

 

_ “What? Breakfast? At--9:36?”  _

 

_ “He’s a pregnant mom, mom. He’s not going to wake up at six or seven to do whatever it is that he does.”  _

 

_ “Well, yes, that’s true. You see, when I was--”  _

 

_ “Bye, mom.”  _

 

_ “Wait--”  _

 

_ “Bye, I love you too. Can you call me later, it’s dangerously close to ten now and I don’t want Tadashi to cry. Can you please hang up first so I don’t feel like a jerk?”  _

 

_ “Aww, my Kei. Always the sweetheart when it comes to my little Tadashi.”  _

 

_ “He’s not yours, mom.”  _

 

_ “Aww, are you jealous? How sweet.”  _

 

_ “Okay, maybe I should hang up first.”  _

 

_ “No, no, no! I will! I’ll hang up first! Bye, love you my little sweet pea and tell Tadashi that Iove him so much for being so brave carrying your alpha genes and--”  _

 

_ “Really, mom?”  _

 

_ “Okay! But tell him I love him! And so does Akiteru and your father! And-- _ _!”  _

 

_ “Yes, mom. Okay, bye.”  _

 

And with that, Kei hung up first. Seriously, he should know better than to call his mom so early in the morning (well, no not really since it’s 9:45 already but) knowing that she talks so much. But, he has to admit, he loves hearing his mother’s chipper voice. It makes him feel like a child all over again. A slight shuffle and squeak from their bedroom had him in a panic and he was rushing to cook breakfast for his beloved Tadashi dear. Thankfully, thanks to his growing appetite for food of all sorts and kinds, Tadashi didn’t mind eating burnt toast and eggs that morning. 

 

That whole day, Kei’s phone has been ringing non-stop from their friends to Akiteru to his dad calling him at an alarming rate and his mom wishing to speak to Tadashi for just a tiny fraction. Kei had made it clear that if anybody were to bother his Tadashi, they would meet his wrath, hence Kei’s phone blowing up every other minute. It was slowly starting to annoy him so he had put it on silent. 

 

“Why is your phone going off so much?” Tadashi casually asked as he snuggled more into Kei’s side, an arm wrapped securely around him and his ever growing bump. 

 

“Oh, um. I kind of told… my family and our friends about um… our--I mean, your pregnancy.” 

 

The room went quiet before Tadashi burst out into a fit of giggles. 

 

“Really?! And that’s why your phone has been blowing up for the past hours?” 

 

“Yeah,” Kei didn’t know if he should be thankful or bothered by Tadashi’s change of mood but, oh well. Whatever suits his omega best. “But I didn’t tell your parents yet. I was waiting for you to tell them yourself although I’m pretty sure word has already gotten out already. I’m sorry. My mom has a big mouth. Also, she said she loves you a lot. Like, a lot. She emphasized it a lot, actually.” 

 

Tadashi was thrown into another fit of giggles before reaching over for Kei’s phone. 

 

“You know what? I’ll do you the honors and answer their questions myself.” 

 

Kei sighed in relief. “Please, they’ve been bugging me all day. My dad has even called me. He never calls anyone unless he’s off work or my mom is pestering him too much.” 

 

“Well, of course, he’d call. His favorite son is pregnant with four pups, of course, he’s going to call me.” 

 

Kei should have been hurt but instead, he smiled warmly at his mate. It goes without saying that the Tsukishima family loves and adores Tadashi. 

 

For the next two hours, Tadashi picked up every call and answered every question ranging from Kageyama and Hinata wanting to know how badly Kei was cursed for Tadashi to be having so many babies (Obviously, much to Kei’s amusement, the two idiots were still too stupid to comprehend anything. They’ve probably never even heard of any pair of babies after twins. Typical idiots.) to Chikara and Koushi parading him with good lucks and encouragements to Kei's family bombarding him with as much love as possible to his own parents having and deep and meaningful conversation with their only child. 

 

“Yes, I know, I love you too mom and dad. Bye, sleep well.” Tadashi ended the call and wiped away his tears. Kei pulled him into his chest and kissed his cheeks. 

 

“Do you want to eat something since you’re sad?” He asked and Tadashi cutely nodded his head with puffy red eyes, cheeks, and nose. He looked absolutely adorable and Kei couldn't help but shower his omega in kisses, hugs, warmth, and love. 

 

No matter what, he couldn’t help the way how his heart squeezed, jumped or pounded at whatever his Tadashi was doing. With each and every passing day, he just falls more and more in love with his beautiful, glowing omega. 


End file.
